


Suspicions

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Set after Mafia 3, They’re all ruling the city together, Vito feels he’s a third wheel, he ships them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Vito suspects that Lincoln Clay and John Donovan are more than friends.
Relationships: Lincoln Clay & Vito Scaletta, Lincoln Clay/John Donovan
Kudos: 15





	Suspicions

Vito had his suspicions about Lincoln’s relationship with Donovan the moment Lincoln had mentioned the guy. He had explained how a man named John Donovan who he met in Vietnam helped him in collecting all contacts and intel for him when taking down Marcano. With a conversation like that you would think that they’re just partners or best friends but it was the way Lincoln spoke about him especially times after first mentioning him before he had even met the guy if he was ever planning to make an appearance. He always seemed so relaxed and had a slight smile on his face as he talked about Donovan and the things they got up to in Vietnam and other things. He knows that they could just be really close friends who had been through a lot of shit together but the moment he met the famous John Donovan it just rose Vito’s suspicions more. Vito didn’t want to jump to conclusions...but he was jumping to conclusions. 

One day when he came down the stairs to the kitchen of the diner attached to his home there was some blonde guy in a tan suit sitting in one of the booths of the empty diner. He was leaning against the wall and his legs rested on the chair while he had a cigarette in his mouth...this guy had been waiting for him.  
“Mr Vito Scaletta! Thought it was about time we met!” He exclaimed, Vito’s first thought was that this guy was a threat and in a business like this you can’t trust anyone especially when they turn up at an abandoned diner.

“Can I help you?” Asked Vito as the guy got up from his seat to come over.  
“I was just on my way to see Lincoln and I thought I’d finally introduce myself, John Donovan” He said as he held his hand out for a handshake as he came over to Vito. Oh...OH! This is THE John Donovan Lincoln has told him so much about, the John Donovan he suspects has a thing going on with Lincoln.  
“Lincoln’s friend?” He said as he accepted the handshake and Donovan’s eyebrows rose up with surprise.  
“So he has told you about me, good things I hope!” Smirked Donovan before the door was being opened causing both heads to look over and in came Lincoln.

“He bothering you?” He asked as he came over to the two  
“No I came to-“  
“I was asking Vito” teased Lincoln with a smirk  
“Oh ha ha” mocked Donovan but with amusement on his face, putting the cigarette back in his mouth.  
“Mr Donovan just came here to introduce himself although you should have told me what you friend looked like Lincoln, could have put a bullet in him” responded Vito as Donovan’s eyebrows rose up with surprise and nervously swallowed a little, removing the cigarette from his mouth.  
“Well good thing Lincoln here has told you about me and I quickly introduced myself”

The three of them sat for a while in one of the booths of the empty diner discussing some things such as the next plans for the city and various other things they’ve been up to and that’s when Vito was picking up on all these various signs between them. Again he shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions...but he’s jumping to conclusions. The looks the two gave each other, the little jokes that seemed more like subtle flirting and let’s just say Vito kind of felt like a third wheel sitting with them both. Once they had called it a day the two said goodnight and walked out together as Vito watched them he noticed the way they walked side by side, arms and shoulders basically touching as they left to wherever they had planned to go.

It wasn’t the last time he saw Donovan, it seemed him introducing himself was just the start as Donovan eventually joined their monthly meetings that Lincoln would host. During these meetings Vito picked it up there too, the subtle signs that pointed towards them being close. It is unlikely Burke could see it or maybe Cassandra but the way Donovan’s eyes basically stayed on Lincoln the entire time and the look of pride on his face as Lincoln gave his speeches. During these meetings Donovan showed his own confidence in the room,  
making himself known and proved that he’s worthy of being here and stood his ground with Burke whenever he had something to say about him being in this meeting when he doesn’t run any parts of New Bordeaux but on top of that confidence he seemed to stare longingly at Lincoln a lot. On top of it all they always left the meetings together.

There were a few other suspicious sighs that something was going down. He’s not even sure why he’s so interested to know about their relationship. Maybe it’s because he likes Lincoln, he thinks he’s a good guy and if this Donovan guy makes him happy then so be it. From what he’s seen and how they are together he wouldn’t admit this out loud but he’s kind of rooting for them. One time when Lincoln was paying Vito a visit he had noticed some bruising around his neck in the area around his right collarbone, a small dark bruise and Lincoln looked very intent on covering. The collar of his jacket was a little higher than usual like he was trying to cover that suspicious mark on his neck from Vito’s sight but given the position of it there was no hiding it and he thinks whoever game him the mark (John Donovan?) did it on purpose.  
“Finally gotten laid?” Asked Vito as he went through his files on the desk, he could already feel the nervous tension from Lincoln before he even looked up but as he did the look on his face matched the tension. Lincoln looked a little surprised as he was taken back by the question and like he was hesitant to speak and respond.  
“Your neck” Said Vito as he pointed at it causing Lincoln to put his hand over the mark and clear his throat.  
“Not exactly laid I’m...I’m dating someone” he confessed causing Vito to raise an eyebrow...okay this is leading somewhere.  
“Well that’s great Lincoln, how long if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“A while...half a year” he confessed as Vito looked at him with surprise.  
“Oh wow you sure kept that quiet” he said as he reached down to grab another file from his drawer  
“Anyone I know?”  
“Um...maybe that’s for another day” suggested Lincoln as Vito nodded in understanding but it made Vito question why he sounded so unsure and almost nervous about answering the question even when he confessed that he was dating someone.

The one event that confirmed it to Vito that Lincoln and Donovan were an item was when he one day received a call from Lincoln asking for his help because Donovan had been taken. Some assholes after Lincoln apparently knew that Donovan has some association with him so it was a ‘want him back? Come and get him’ kind of thing. Lincoln seemed calm but Vito knew better, he could hear it a little in his voice the panic but was trying to be calm about the situation. Lincoln wanted back up because in his own words  
“I don’t know what they’ve done to him so I need to be there to protect him” there was a silence, Lincoln knew how that sounded and Vito could hear the sigh he had just let out because of it.  
“On it, tell me the address and I’ll meet you there” he had responded, Lincoln has done a lot for him, he likes to think they are good friends so if he needs help he was more than willing to help take down some assholes.

Once they had met up they went in quiet to avoid getting caught, they didn’t want to risk getting caught and them shooting Donovan. As they entered the warehouse and hid behind some storage crates they saw him, they saw Donovan tied up on a chair stripped to his shirt and underwear and covered in blood. Vito looked at Lincoln for a moment he could hear the harsh breathing coming through Lincoln’s nose, the worry and anger building up inside him and his fist tightly clenching, it was like Vito could read all these thoughts and feelings going through Lincoln’s head as he watched the scene in front of him.  
“You alright?” Whispered Vito as Lincoln kept his eyes on the scene going on in front of them.  
“Lincoln?” He warned before Lincoln turned to look at him.  
“You cool?” Lincoln looked back at Donovan in the chair again before looking back at Vito.  
“I’m cool...you go to the left and I’ll take the right” he whispered before they slowly started to move, trying to be a quiet as possible.

Donovan groaned in pain as he was hit across the face with a gun before it was being pointed at his chest.  
“Don’t make this harder for yourself Mr Donovan, where is Lincoln Clay?” Said the man, pushing the gun a little harder to his chest. What caught the man by surprise was Donovan started to laugh, the sound echoing in the warehouse.  
“What’s so funny?”

Donovan continued to laugh before shaking his head a little and letting out an amused sigh.  
“What are you asking me for?” He teased as he looked up at the main asshole pointing the gun at his chest.  
“If you wanna know where he is why don’t you assholes ask him yourself?” He added as he cocked his head a little to the side. Before they could question it gunfire was going off, one by one the men who had taken Donovan hostage were all shot down, the sounds of the gunfire echoing off the walls before silence finally filled the room. 

Lincoln didn’t hesitate to put his gun away and come out of hiding to run over to Donovan, quickly moving to remove the ties around his wrists keeping him to the chair. Vito watched as Lincoln pulled Donovan up, his large hands finding Donovan’s face as he looked into his eyes.  
“You alright?” Lincoln had asked, voice filled with relief that he’s alive but panic at the bruises and blood on him.  
“Hey I’m fine, I’m fine” he responded with reassurance as his eyes looked back at Lincoln’s and his hands reached up to grab his wrists.  
“I thought I was gonna lose you” breathed Lincoln as Donovan gave a sad smile.  
“You don’t get rid of me that easy” he said softly with a smirk as Vito watched the two.

Vito cleared his throat causing them both to jump a little with surprise, hands moving away from each other before they turned to look at him. Seems likes they forgot he was even there.  
“We should really get going in case there’s any more of these assholes” Said Vito as Lincoln nodded his head and removed his jacket causing Donovan to look at him confused.  
“Put it on”  
“I’m fine”  
“Don’t make me dress you, put it on” Said Lincoln sternly as Donovan looked at Lincoln’s large jacket, he sighed before he was taking it from Lincoln’s hands and slowly putting it on, god his ribs ached. The jacket was large on him but it felt warm and comfortable, smelled like Lincoln too which gave him some sort of comfort. 

Vito waited for Donovan to put the jacket on before he was speaking again “let’s move” just as Donovan stepped forward he was hissing in pain and clutching his side causing Lincoln to look back.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Think one of the assholes broke a rib” hissed Donovan, hand still on his side and without hesitation Lincoln was scooping Donovan up into his arms causing him to yelp with surprise but Lincoln didn’t say a word as Vito led the way back out.

Luckily there seemed to be no sign of any more assholes but they didn’t want to wait any longer and take the risk of more coming. Vito opened the back door to the car so that Lincoln could help put him into the car but just as Lincoln was about to close the back door and get in the drivers seat Vito was stopping him.  
“Go sit with your man in the back I’ve got this” the moment he said it Lincoln’s eyes widened as he looked at him but they didn’t have time to talk about this right now so Lincoln just nodded his head and climbed into the backseat, keeping Donovan close as they drove away.

They went back the Vito’s place as Lincoln’s was too far but Vito luckily had a spare bed Donovan could stay on for the night. Vito did his best to bandage him to keep his ribs in place with the help of Lincoln and gave him aspirin to shift some of the pain away for the time being before him and Lincoln left him alone for the night. They hadn’t spoke about what Vito had said back there mainly because they were too busy focusing on fixing a complaining John Donovan up (god he’s a nightmare of a patient) and honestly Lincoln didn’t know what to say to Vito, he kind of expected for some time that out the other three that Vito knew something but he was definitely surprised to hear it be confirmed today. They had stood outside of Vito’s home, leaning against the wall as they both smoked a cigarette in silence.

Should they talk about it? With the way this was going it seems Vito was being respectful enough to let Lincoln talk about it first instead of asking all these questions. Maybe because Vito knew for however long he had no questions to ask but it didn’t stop the tension that Lincoln felt as if he needed to talk about it.  
“Look Vito I-“  
“-It’s fine...look the way I see it if you love him you love him it’s fine” Started Vito as Lincoln kept his silence, in a way he was curious to how Vito felt about all of this.  
“He seems to love you too” Smirked Vito as he looked back at him causing Lincoln to softly smile, the moment Vito said that and the smirk on his face it broke the tension he was feeling and was suddenly washed with relief.  
“In all honesty I think it’s great you’ve found someone that makes you happy” continued Vito before Lincoln finally spoke.  
“Was it that obvious?” He asked causing Vito to chuckle.  
“I had my suspicions when you first told me about him, always smiling and then the more I saw you with him the suspicions grew and since you both were getting a little pda today it kind of confirmed it” Explained Vito causing Lincoln to nervously laugh.  
“Yeah um...sorry about that” he said as he rubbed the back of his head and Vito shook his head in response.  
“It’s fine”

“Does um...does anyone else know?” Nervously asked Lincoln as Vito shook his head.  
“I’ve not told anyone and no one else has said anything...I’m not gonna tell anyone if that’s what you’re asking. I know how people are around here, it’s safe with me” he responded as Lincoln softly smiled.  
“Appreciate it”  
“Just uh...no pda or funny business when I’m around yeah?” Added Vito as he dropped his cigarette on the floor and put it out with his shoe causing Lincoln to start laughing as he put his own cigarette out.  
“You want me to keep the bedroom door open at all times too?” Laughed Lincoln looking at Vito with amusement as they headed to the door.  
“Hey do what ever you want in your own place but you’re not doing any of that shit in my house”  
“I’m not making any promises” teased Lincoln with a smirk as they entered the house again to check on Donovan causing Vito to scoff and shake his head with amusement before following behind.


End file.
